Demon's Tea
by Blank nick
Summary: Tras los acontecimientos referentes a Alois Trancy y la consecuente transformación del conde Phantomhive, Ciel abandona Inglaterra rehuyendo de su pasado solamente acompañado por su ahora obligatoriamente leal mayordomo. Una charla solitaria y pícara sobre la soledad y el destino de ambos. "¿Me matarías?".


**Disclaimer: Los personajes usados en esta historia no son míos, como ya habrán caído en la cuenta algunos lectores inteligentes. Los derechos están reservados a Yana Toboso (excluyendo quizá a Hanna, Alois y Claude, originales de A-1 Pictures porque no quisieron seguir la historia original de la mangaka).**

* * *

Hace tiempo ya… Que me convertí en un demonio.

—Sebastian, no me agrada este té. Cámbialo.

Le hago un gesto con la mano a mi mayordomo para que se apresure. No tolero la tardanza, y mucho menos si viene por parte suya. Endemoniadamente raudo, Sebastian desaparece de mi campo de visión. No hace falta que le observe el rostro para saber que está componiendo una expresión de fastidio mientras corre con su extraña elegancia natural.

Para el resto de personas la cara de mi mayordomo es solo un rostro bonito encuadernado en unos oscuros mechones morenos en la que solo se reflejan expresiones amables e inofensivas, sonrisas suaves e inocentes.

De hecho, en estos momentos probablemente no haya mudado en lo absoluto su expresión, pero yo sé que está molesto. Es esa arruga que se le marca entre las cejas. Esa arruga que realmente sabe disimular muy bien y que apenas mide unos milímetros es lo que me hace saber que el demonio a mi lado tiene los ánimos mermados.

Son cosas que aprendes con el tiempo, he de suponer, o quizá es que solo un demonio es capaz de leer el rostro de otro demonio.

Ni que me importase.

—Ciel.

Silenciosamente y en menos de un minuto, Sebastian posa delante de mí una fina taza de porcelana llena con un líquido del color del caramelo fundido. Soy un sorbo, y retengo el líquido en mi boca para saborearlo adecuadamente.

Niego con la cabeza.

—Echo de menos Inglaterra. Quizá es el único país en el que saben preparar un té decente— comento distraídamente mientras observo a mi alrededor.

Estamos en España, cientos de kilómetros más al sur que mi querida tierra natal. Las tierras españolas son bellas, pero extraño el encanto del cielo encapotado y el atractivo rural de mi país.

Este es el sexto país que visitamos, ¿o quizá el séptimo? Creo que en estos años he viajado más que en toda mi vida. Turquía, Alemania, Francia, Italia… Hasta me embarqué una vez fuera del continente europeo y visité la isla de Japón.

Y, creedme, la causa de mis viajes no es porque esté buscando el té perfecto, precisamente.

—Si tanto anhela el té inglés, ¿por qué no vuelve? — los ojos de Sebastian me miran ávidos, fríos, carentes de sentimiento.

—Una pregunta cáustica, Sebastian—sorbo de la taza—. No te pago para que formules tales impertinentes preguntas.

—No me paga, Ciel. De hecho, hace ya tiempo que usted dejó de tratar pagarme.

Observo la imagen reflejada en el té dorado sobre la mesa finamente decorada.

Refleja a un joven agraciado, de menos de 16 años, facciones quizá demasiado suaves para un varón y una mata extensa pero controlada de cabello moreno cayendo sobre su cabeza.

También, reflejan dos ojos anormales para un ser humano.

—Es cierto— respondo con la mirada perdida en las verdes colinas frente a nosotros. Sebastian se encuentra de pie a mi lado con la elegancia de un mayordomo victoriano. Hay una silla libre en mi misma mesa, pero ni él se ha sentado ni yo le he concedido permiso para hacerlo—. Dime, Sebastian. Me odias.

No es una pregunta.

—¿Serviría para algo negar esa afirmación, Ciel? —suspiro pesado— No me agrada usted, aunque permítame poner en duda que usted sienta alguna clase de cariño hacia mi persona—una sonrisa pretenciosa.

Ya no me molestan sus respuestas. Sienta bien, incluso, poder hablarle así, sin formalidades ni tabús. Sé que Sebastian ha perdido respeto hacia mí desde que me convertí en un demonio y se siente frustrado por no poder succionarle el alma a su amo.

No me importa demasiado; aún tiene que obedecerme fielmente cual perro guardián.

—¿Me matarías, Sebastian?

—Si tan solo no fuese inmortal.

Sonrío. Sí, sonrío.

Una sonrisa confiada, divertida. Sebastian conserva su semblante serio, indescifrable para el resto de mortales.

Me llevo la mano hacia el pulgar, jugando a darle vueltas a un anillo familiar que ya no poseo.

—Elizabeth. ¿Sigue buscándome?

—Sí. Admiro la determinación de su prometida.

—Ex-prometida—señalo.

—Ex-prometida. Desde que usted desapareció esa joven no ha parado de buscarle. Ha abandonado su país, familia y título nobiliario para poder encontrarle, Ciel. Se ve que aunque muerto, sigue contando con el afecto de esa pobre descerebrada.

Frunzo el ceño. Giro en dirección a Sebastian, quien se tapa con una mano enguantada la boca que se tuerce formando una sonrisa divertida, como la de quien trata de fingir que se siente mal con un comentario.

—¿Descerebrada? Cómo se nota que la conoces lo suficiente, Sebastian. Esa chica bien podría ponerte en tu lugar si así ella quisiera—en mis labios asoma una sonrisa de superioridad. Me pregunto si esta es la sonrisa que ella quería ver adornando mi cara—. La infravaloras. Mucho. Creí que el pasado te había hecho más sensato a la hora de valorar a tus enemigos. Creí que Claude Faustus y Alois Trancy te habían enseñado a no sobrevalorarte a ti mismo.

Del rostro se Sebastian se borra todo tipo de sonrisa malvada. Me encanta cuando esto pasa. Es como arrancarle los aires de superioridad que trae de una bofetada, pero sin tener que lastimar mi mano.

—Sin embargo… Me gustaría que dejase de buscarme. ¿Acaso no puede meterse en la cabeza que estoy muerto? Quiero decir, fue a mi funeral. Lloró—nunca quise a ver a Lizzy llorar—. Pero sigue buscándome. No comprendo a esta niña. Quizá hasta yo la infravaloré—una risa nace desde el fondo de mi estómago—. Con lo mucho que me costó fingir mi muerte, dejar atrás todo mi pasado y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado…

La risa se convierte en ira.

Me levanto de la mesa con gran estrépito y de un manotazo mando la taza de porcelana unos cuantos metros más a la derecha hasta que queda reducida a trozos cortantes flotando sobre Earl Grey.

Tranquilizo mi respiración y me paso una mano por el cabello, tan largo que he tenido que recogerme parte de él en una pequeña cola de caballo en la parte posterior de mi cabeza.

—Si tan solo pudiera olvidarse de Ciel Phantomhive y volver a ser Lizzy…—murmuro en voz baja.

Oigo una risa ahogada a mi espalda.

—Pero ya no hay vuelta atrás, ¿cierto? La señorita Lizzy ya no volverá; murió. Todo el mundo en estos campos habla de ella, del nacimiento de Elizabeth, la cazadora de demonios.

Lanzo una mirada significativa a Sebastian. Suspiro y sin mutar mi semblante recojo mi capa y mi sombrero. Le hago un gesto a Sebastian para que me siga.

Abandonamos la pradera, la mesa, las sillas y la taza rota sobre el césped.

—Dime, Ciel—dice de pronto Sebastian mirando hacia el frente mientras camina—. ¿Me matarías?

—No.

—¿Porque me tiene cariño?

—Porque aún te queda toda una eternidad para servirme.

* * *

 _¿He dicho ya lo mucho que me gusta escribir sobre Ciel? Al principio lo hacía porque era mi personaje preferido, pero realmemte disfruto de meterme en su cabecita retorcida y demente._

 _A quien se haya dado cuenta, hacía milenios que no subía nada a FF (my bad), y tampoco es que me comprometa a volver por períodos regulares, pero creo que trataré de no ausentarme TANTO. Alguna que otra cosa subiré cuando los astros se alineen._

 _También, aprovechar para mencionar que tengo en mente retomar mi otra historia también de Kuroshitsuji, "Phantom's House". En mente._

 _..._

 _No, en serio, me encanta escribir de Ciel Phantomhive._

 **Blanck Nick.**


End file.
